


Something Else [AU]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Date Night, Double Indemnity (Movie), F/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex often says “I’ll make it up to him//you” quite often especially in my HWU AU. Sometimes that definitely is as suggestive as she makes it sound, but sometimes it’s something else. This is the something else.For the prompt: Favorite
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**[[Red Carpet Diaries Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love and Scotch: HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896)]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Alex handed him the large bowl of his favorite snack, popcorn with jalapeño slices that she had made for the two of them, as she snuggled in beside Hunt on the couch, his arm welcoming her closer. 

“You know we could go watch the movie in my theater,” Hunt suggested. “There’s nothing quite like seeing a film on the large scale for which it was initially intended.” 

“I’m sure that’s true.” Alex tucked her feet beneath her and pulled a blanket over them making herself more comfortable against him. “But there’s also nothing like enjoying a movie like _this_ … together.”

“Ahh, I suppose you have a point,” Hunt considered sipping his scotch. “Perhaps some alterations could be made to my theater to accommodate this added benefit.” His thumb caressed her arm softly.

“Thomas Hunt, are you already renovating your house for me?” Alex teased, resting her head on his shoulder looking up at him with big adoring eyes. “What a big step!”

“What… I didn’t… If you don’t want me to…” Hunt stuttered. 

Alex enjoyed making him flustered. There weren’t many things that rattled him, actually, she only knew of one and that was her. She pressed her lips across the stubble on his jaw. “I would like that. Then we can enjoy _this_ and the movie.”

He turned his face into her until his lips met hers. 

Her heart fluttered a little faster as her eyes closed. Her skin still prickled in exhilaration at his touch. Even after all these months, she would never tire of these quiet moments with him.

After what could have been just a few seconds or perhaps several minutes, he pulled away. “I can definitely understand the appeal.” His lips brushed against hers once more. “But, before we get too distracted. What are we watching anyway?”

“Double Indemnity.” Alex reached for the remote and settled back into his arms. “I know how you love the classics and how can you go wrong with film noir?” 

“Early film-noir is an impeccable genre of film with an impressive oeuvre,” Hunt began. His eyes alighted with fervor as he spoke. “Double Indemnity set the standard for the genre, yet, despite the positive praise, it won no awards for its effort, proving that not all quality works are awarded and all those awarded are not always quality… If this film made audiences uncomfortable, good. Life is not comfortable. Art should not placate its viewers, rather stir them to reaction.”

His adoration of film was never in doubt. Alex may be distracted in class, but in these private moments, she was never more proud of him. His passion was evident in the words he used and how he said them. He was inspiring.

“My apologies,” Hunt shook his thoughts from his head as his focus shifted to her fingers tracing circles on his chest. “You don’t need to hear another lecture today.”

“I’m always happy to listen to you, Professor,” Alex nudged him playfully as he gave her a knowing look about her in-class behavior. She tried to suppress her laughter as she attempted to become more serious. “You don’t ever have to apologize to me for your passions. It’s who you are, and I would never wish to change that.”

Hunt’s eyes crinkled as the corner of his lips tugged upward at the sight of her in his arms, his fingers running through her hair. His voice was low and tender, “Thank you, Alex.” 

She smiled turning her attention toward the television as she pressed play. Her head found its place in the crook of his neck. He held her safely in his arms as the opening credits rolled revealing the silhouette of Neff about to make his confession.


	2. A New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This section was written later as a request to follow up the first chapter.

“Almost there.” His steady hands offered her a reassuring squeeze.

The soft silk fabric of his navy tie had slipped over her eyes promptly upon arriving at his home, plunging her into darkness. The action had taken her by surprise, he wasn’t one for spontaneous gestures such as this. Her body warmed with exhilaration, wondering what surprise he could be hiding that he was so excited to share. A part of her knew exactly what she wanted but neither his tone nor the direction they seem to be heading hinted that her hopes might be substantiated. 

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Hunt guided her deeper through the large house, being careful to protect her every step. 

A cool current met them once he opened a door off of one of the hallways and ushered her inside. Goosebumps erupted on her skin at the change in temperature, giving her a hint as to where they were. He pulled her closer, noticing her slight shiver. His hands cascaded gently up and down her arms bringing warmth back to them. “Okay… you can take it off. I hope it’s to your liking.”

Alex’s fingers slipped under the tie, lifting it off of her face. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the semi-darkened room around her. A smile spread across her face as her gaze shifted to the new addition. 

The back row of black leather chairs that had once adorned his private theater room had been replaced. In its stead was a large oversized, plush sofa with neatly placed pillows and blankets Large bowls of snacks and drinks were already waiting for them on a table to the side. 

“I know it took a little while—” His fingers sifted through his hair. “I hope it’s what you were looking for; however, if it’s not I can—”

Her soft lips brushing over his brought his words to a premature end, though neither complained. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as she kissed him tenderly, memorizing the touch of his lips. No one had ever done anything like this for her before, but then again, no one she had ever met was quite like him. “It’s perfect. I can’t believe you did all of this for me.”

“I would do anything for you, Alex.” He offered her his arm and led her to the couch. 

She plopped down in the center, bouncing slightly to test the cushions. He gathered pillows and blankets to offer her, knowing how she liked to get comfortable during films. He grabbed the snacks and joined her as she created a space for him in the midsts of the cozy comforts. She pulled the blanket up around them, cocooning them in for the duration of the film. She nestled into the spot in his arms that fit her just right, the spot that felt like home. 

Hunt reached for the controller, his brows piquing in curiosity. “You’re not going to ask what we’re watching? You always ask.”

“For once, I don’t think it matters.” She cuddled a little closer to him, savoring the warmth of his embrace. “This is already perfect.” 

He rested his head on hers, “I couldn’t agree more.”

Her fingers flitted with his tie still in her grasp as she played with it in front of her.

“I can take that back.” 

“Or….” Alex bit her lip, shrugging shyly as an idea came to mind. She pulled the tie closer to her chest. “…we can save it for after the movie.”

Hunt’s gaze narrowed on her, contemplating her words for a moment until his eyes popped open in realization of what she was suggesting. 

She smiled coyly, placing the tie out of reach on the other side of her. She reached for some popcorn from the bowl he was holding, shifting her attention to the large projection screen. “So… what are we watching?”


End file.
